


breath away

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: July 2017 Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: but hey pretty girl i'm feelin' you





	breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



> all I can write is porn? also [Eth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally) gave me the prompt "ignition" so what else did you expect me to do

Asami's mouth is soft on Korra's, curved into a smile. Korra clutches at her shoulder, leaning back on the carseat, as Asami kisses her sweetly, reaching over the median to cup at Korra's jaw.

Asami's a good kisser. Korra had let herself think about it for all of two seconds before, because she knows that Asami's dated before—Mako, especially, and apparently a few girls that they'd talked about before. Asami's kissed a lot of people, but right now she's kissing Korra, tasting like their dinner and smelling like the rich scent of her perfume, around the edges of her hair and at her wrists when her hand moves up to cup Korra's cheek.

Korra tilts her head back, wishes she knew how to work this seat because she wants to lean back, let Asami kiss her more. She leans as far as she can, trying to give Asami room to kiss her deeper.

Asami breaks apart and says, "We should go inside."

"No, we can stay in here," Korra says, because they're staying with Tenzin and his family in Republic City, where they're parked right outside, where Asami had reached over and kissed her like she's done dozens of times before.

Asami sends her a sly grin. "You really want to stay in the car?"

"Well, there are _things_ I would rather not do around Tenzin, you know," Korra says pointedly.

Asami's eyes flash amused—then dark, and she climbs over the median properly, into Korra's lap. Leaning over, she presses their mouths together again, sitting up on her knees and letting Korra tangle her fingers in Asami's long hair. Korra tugs, rakes, feels Asami rock against her. Korra's hands go to the small of Asami's back, lower, lower, grabbing her ass.

Asami grins against her and says, "Oh, I see."

Korra pulls back and gives her a look—"You _knew_ we were going in this direction."

"Sure," Asami says, kissing her chastely on the mouth again.

Korra loves how Asami tastes, how beneath the scent of perfume and working hard on motors all day there's still something distinctly _Asami_ beneath it all. On her skin, beneath Korra's nose, as she grazes her face against Asami's collarbone. Asami gasps as Korra fastens her lips to the underside of Asami's jaw, pressing light kisses to where she's sensitive. Asami's body rises on Korra's lap, bucking toward her. Korra uses her teeth, sucking and gliding her mouth along Asami's jaw, neck, creating little bruises that will stay there tomorrow when they're hanging out with the boys and Bolin will spot the faint red marks and blush and pretend he didn't see anything.

Korra's hands are cupping Asami's waist, thumbs rubbing against her ribs through her shirt as Asami moans. Asami is right on her knees, spread around Korra's legs, on the car seat. Asami looks down at Korra and says, "We're doing this here?"

"You bet," Korra says, slipping her fingers up the bottom of Asami's shirt.

Asami sighs, but it's fond—Korra can tell, knows the sound well. "Okay," she says, "but that means I get to taste you." And the words send an electric spark down Korra's spine, from her belly to between her legs. She twitches under Asami, and Asami smirks like she knows what she's doing to her.

Reaching an arm down to the side, Asami manages to get the passenger seat that Korra's sitting in to lean backward, so Korra is lying horizontal and Asami is climbing over her properly. This is one of Asami's rarer cars with a cover up top, and they don't often plan to have sex in a car—or ever, really—but it usually comes sometime after their dates, like today. Korra wants Asami in her car, while they're outside of the ship dock where they're supposed to go to Tenzin's, Asami around her thighs and saying, "Hey gorgeous," and Korra smiling back up at her. Asami ducking her head down to kiss Korra on the mouth, tongue stroking between her lips, hand in Asami's hair—this is what Korra wants, today and all the days afterward.

Korra's hands get back to the hem of Asami's shirt, and she begins to lift it up, kissing at Asami's stomach and bunching the cloth up to Asami's shoulders. Asami moans into her as Korra gets a mouth over Asami's breast, drawing her nipple in between her teeth. Asami is panting and shifting her body towards Korra's in a rhythm, like she's trying to grind her hips against Korra's and resisting. Korra squeezes at Asami's waist, up the side of her torso, grabbing at as much as skin as she can, loving her girlfriend's body.

Asami goes, "Korra, I want to—I have to taste you," and Korra murmurs, "Yeah," against Asami's nipple. She squeezes her other tit forlornly, and Asami sends her a teasing grin before slinking down Korra's body, clutching Korra's own breasts, panning down the plane of Korra's chest and abs, lifting the bottom of her tunic. Korra lets out a desperate noise as Asami rubs a finger beneath her stomach, above her hips, the bare skin there. Asami presses a gentle kiss there, and Korra slips her hands into Asami's hair again, sighing, savoring the feeling.

Asami tugs at the waist of Korra's fleece pants, and Korra wriggles out, helping her get them and her underwear off so she's half-naked in the passenger seat of Asami's car. Asami goes, "You're gorgeous," and Korra says, "No, you," and they grin at each other in the dark. Asami presses a kiss at Korra's hipbone, then the top of her thigh, then the inside, so close to her sex. Korra's breath comes faster as Asami gets closer, rubbing her palms on the brown of Korra's thighs.

"I love doing this," Asami murmurs, before ducking her head down, and— _oh_. Her tongue flicks across Korra's clit, and Korra melts at the sensation, Asami playing with her delicately, thumb stroking at the thick of Korra's labia. Korra knows she's so wet already, from Asami just kissing her, Asami's shirt loose over her shoulders and tits still swollen with when Korra had had her mouth on her.

Her tongue glides inside Korra, presses flat, tip thick and teasing at the inside, and Korra moans. Asami knows what Korra likes, Asami's mouth, the slick sound of wetness echoing in the car as Asami mouths at her, pulls away, lips smacking against Korra's lips. Asami brings her head down and flicks her tongue up and down over Korra, tracing circles and pointing in like a dart to spread Korra's lips again. Korra moans and shoves her fingers into Asami's hair, loves the feeling of her on her heat.

"Love you," Korra murmurs, before tightening her thighs around Asami's head, over her shoulders, orgasm sparking up from below her waist and trembling all over her body. Asami takes her in, buries her mouth in further, nosing at the hair on Korra's sex tickling at her face. Korra bucks her hips, car rocking beneath her, breathing and breathing as Asami helps her wind down, still licking at her. Her knees are on the floor of her car, and she looks up at Korra with her wet mouth.

Korra reaches out her hand, and Asami takes it. Korra brings her back up, taking her taste out of Asami's mouth, and Asami smiles again. "I should probably return the favor," Korra says, grinning back.

"I'm definitely in favor of that," Asami says.

Korra undoes the front of Asami's trousers, and it's not long before her fingers are gliding into where Asami is hot, wet, loose. Asami moans into Korra's mouth as Korra pumps her fingers into her, curling forward and pressing against Asami's muscles, making Asami go, " _Korra_ ," before shaking above her. Korra kisses her through it all, because Asami's done such a job taking care of her—Korra wants to return the favor, always.

They kiss slowly when they're done, still mostly clothed, Asami's body over Korra's from tip to toe, leaning back on the seat. "Love you too," Asami says between their kisses. "I forgot to mention that."

Korra smiles, and says, "I know." She rubs a thumb over Asami's mouth, where her lipstick has smudged a bit, where Asami's dimples peek through her cheeks. Korra kisses her again, and Asami crowds over her body, possessively, lovingly—and at such a pace that Korra knows they have all the time in the world.


End file.
